Let me be the only one
by Lucy Diamonds
Summary: Un Sirius Lily, un tanto romántico, de parte de Lily, claro. Espero que les guste, como siempre, esta en primera persona, desd el punto de vista de Lily.


**Let me be the only one**

Mi cuerpo tendido en el piso, mis manos que caen inertes a mis costados. Los ojos entrecerrados, una media sonrisa que amenaza con escapar de mis labios. Mi percho que sube y baja rítmicamente, junto al latir de mi corazón, acompasado con mi respiración.

Inhalo, nuevamente un poco de ese gas que me rodea, lo mantengo en mi interior, tratando de no soltarlo junto con una carcajada. Sale lentamente por el espacio que dejan mis labios entreabiertos, intento abrir los ojos, pero hay algo que me lo impide.

Siento algo suave que recorre mi abdomen, y unas cosquillas tremendas me inundan. Quiero reír, pero prefiero continuar con la farsa, hacerme la dormida es más seguro en este momento, en el que no deseo ver la cara de él…

Por el minúsculo espacio que queda en mis ojos, logro divisar la ventana, veo la noche, las estrellas que iluminan el cielo, como las nubes corren rápidamente a través de la planicie negra, tapando de vez en cuando la luna.

Y otra vez esa sensación en mi abdomen, pero ahora va subiendo, un poco más arriba… un poco más arriba… y no puedo evitar reír. Ya se fue toda la farsa, estoy despierta, ¿ves? Me estoy riendo de lo que haces, un poco por vergüenza, otro poco por felicidad y algo de cosquillas mezcladas en todo eso.

Y mi razón desea que te detengas, que ya pares… que no sigas, pero mi cuerpo es incapaz de responder, incapaz de detenerte de ninguna forma.

Y menos aún cuando siento tus labios en los míos, cuado se que ya nada va a poder detenernos, que ya es algo inevitable en nuestro momento. Y comienzas a jugar con tu lengua, recorres lugares desconocidos. Me haces perder la noción del tiempo, ya no importa el lugar tampoco, ya no importa quién eres, ya no importa lo que haces conmigo… ya no interesa, nada…

Y continúas con tus besos desesperados, hambrientos en todo mi cuerpo, me transmites esa sensación de placer, que sé que ya conoces. Y me es imposible tener miedo, o alguna otra sensación de pudor, me es imposible detenerme un minuto a pensar en las consecuencias, en el mañana, no muy lejano, no muy seguro. Es que de la forma que tu lo haces, de la manera en que me miras, como diciéndome que nada va a pasar, que todo va a estar bien, es eso lo que me ayuda a seguir adelante en este momento. El solo hecho de saber que estoy, que no será la última vez, que habrán más, más de una, más de dos…

Es una decisión que no pasa por mi mente antes de ser tomada, es algo innato a mi cuerpo. Un sí que solo tú escuchas, porque sabes que estará, que estará ahí, siempre ahí para ti.

Y a veces me gusta imaginarme que me conoces, que me quieres… que sabes lo que necesito y en que momento hacerlo. Pero cada vez que ese vestigio de esperanza aparece en mi interior, recuerdo, tu nombre, tan solo eso, tan conocido entre las féminas de Hogwarts, y sé, que es imposible que conozcas a cada una de ellas, que las conozcas por completo. Que todo lo que haces, lo haces maquinalmente, conmigo, con todas, es la respuesta más efectiva que encuentro a mi estado de placer en este momento, y seguro que por el que todas han pasado antes.

Pero déjame, por esta noche, soñar, creer que soy la única, que no estén las demás. Que nunca hubo nadie antes, tal como yo, que soy la primera…

.- Te quiero - sueltas como para que mi noche sea mejor, casi cómo si hubieras leido mi mente. Nunca pretendiendo demostrar nada, lo sé.

Te miro, un poco confusa, ¿se lo dices a todas? Y mi corazón da un vuelco inconsciente. Está bien, puedes quererme, pero a mi no me sirve. No me sirve que me quieras tan solo cuando nos protegen cuatro paredes que impiden las miradas de los demás.

No me sirve escuchar esas palabras sólo cuando estamos así. No me es suficiente, algo en mi orgullo, en mi cordura, me dice que no me puedo conformar con eso tan solo. Que necesito que me quieras siempre, a cada momento, aún cuando no me ves, aún cuando no me tienes a tu lado. Que me lo demuestres aún delante de tus amigos…

Pero sé, que es una fantasía, que es algo imposible. Por eso me conformo con tenerte hoy, con dejar que esas palabras lleguen hondo en mi corazón, aún sabiendo que serán las culpables más delante de mi dolor.

.- En serio, Lily. Te quiero. – repites ahora acompañando tus palabras de un beso que intenta demostrarme algo que mi mente se aferra a no creer. Pero que mi corazón captura y encierra.

El sol, entra sutilmente por la ventana, la misma rendija que anoche me permitía ver la noche, ahora me traslada a la agónica mañana, a la desesperación del fin.

Recorro mi cuerpo con mi mente, mis pies extendidos, mi espalda recostada sobre algo cálido. Mis manos, ya no inertes, sino abrazando algo, algo tibio… algo que no quiero descubrir todavía, ya que mis ojos cerrados con fuerza para impedir que llegue el fin, no me permiten divisar lo que abrazo. Mi cabeza sobre una confortable almohada.

Y un aroma intenso que llena el lugar. Algo que me trae los recuerdos vívidos de la noche que murió. Entonces, como acto reflejo, algo que se me ha hecho innato desde que esto comenzó, una sonrisa un tanto ingenua surca mis labios.

Perezosamente voy abriendo mis ojos, dejando que la luz entre de a poco. Aún no logro ver que es lo que mis brazos aferran con tanto frenesí, que es lo que me da esa sensación de seguridad, aunque ya lo imagino…

Al fin mis ojos abiertos en su totalidad, trato de enfocar, trato de ver, pero no quería despertar a la realidad tan bruscamente.

Tan dolorosa al ver que lo que abrazo, no es más que el montoncito de sábanas en un enredo perfecto con una almohada, al notar como mis sueños van cayendo de a uno al suelo de esta habitación y se estrellan con fuerza antes de romperse en mil pedazos que se clavan como agujas punzantes en mi mente. Una a una mis ilusiones se derrumban, como si un viento volara un montoncito de hojas secas en el otoño, y bailan frente a mis ojos recordándome que soy la muchacha más tonta de todas… que soy una ilusa que no sabe aceptar la realidad.

Han jugado contigo Lily Evans, lo han hecho. Y tú lo sabías, tú lo permitiste. ¿Qué más puedes sentir ahora en tu corazón que no sea mezcla de desilusión con dolor? ¿Acaso odio, acaso rabia? No, simplemente estás aquí, en la torre más alta del castillo, en lo que seguramente se ha transformado en el 'nido de amor' del señor Black, en donde tú, como una tonta, has caído, y has dejado caer tus sueños, tu moral… tu orgullo, Lilian, nada menos que eso, tu dignidad.

Me levanto, con lágrimas surcando mi desesperado rostro. Surcando mis mejillas aún sonrosadas por lo que pasó. Me pesa el cuerpo, las piernas me responden pesadas, como no queriendo aceptar la derrota. Casi sin levantar la vista, y con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas recojo toda mi ropa del suelo, la que aún mantiene el recuerdo de la noche y se encuentra desperdigada por la habitación.

Y en un acto desesperado, un arranque de frustración jamás experimentado antes por mi, grito, grito muy fuerte, muy alto, como para matar con ese chillido a todos los recuerdos y pesadillas que surcan mi mente en ese momento.

Y ya pierdo toda la firmeza, toda la cordura. Me derrumbo en el frío mármol de la habitación, llorando ya sin consuelo.

Fue sólo una noche. Fui solo una. Una más, tan solo eso. No me dejaste ser la única…

_Lucy Diamonds_

_Amante de Sirius Black. Lobita de Remus Lupin_


End file.
